Tattooed
by Flyingswallow
Summary: It just took to see her to realise that she was not the usual kind of girl. And that's what drew him to her, he couldn't help it. When she appeared in his life, he failed to see that he was more caught than he thought. KakaSaku. AU.


The music echoed loudly in the smoke and neon-light filled local. People dancing, drinking and chatting happily could be seen around the latest Rockabilly musical pub that had recently opened at Konoha city. Kakashi was looking bored at the crowd, his face propped against his palm.

"So, how you've been?" his chestnut haired companion asked him while he took a swig of his water filled glass.

"Quite good. I've just come from a mission actually" the spiky haired male turned his head in his palm to regard Genma, who was attending a costumer, mixing the contents of a 'Sex on the beach'. "Oh, really? Was it an easy one?" Genma answered teasingly while winking at the girl who had ordered the 'sex on the beach' and putting the money in the cash register.

"Well...yes, kind of, you could said that it was quite a boring one" Kakashi huffed, today he was feeling really really tired. Even though the mission had been an easy one, it had been a mission afterall. He liked working here at the 'Johnny B Goode' club, but sometimes it was just so irksome, he needed some action, that's why he came back to the roster. After having left, he worked for a couple years in a little book store and even if he loved reading – which he really, really did- he felt as if he was missing something.

"Hey! Barman! I'd like one lime-vodka! And make it for today if you can!" a feminine voice snapped near him, startling him out of his self induced daydream.

"Yeah, yeah... coming up" He turned to the cold woman, irked by being interrupted with such rudeness, even if he was working and he should have been paying attention "miss..." the last word of his barked reponse hung in the air almost like a half question and a sigh of wonderment. He eyed the woman in front of him and was almost rendered speechless.

"What? Do I have monkeys in my face or what?" The petite woman was obviously fed up with this guy who apparently couldn't pay attention nor could hold a normal costumer-barman conversation. After a few seconds and an arching pink eyebrow, the silver haired man turned to start mixing her beverage.  
Kakashi started recovering as he made her lime-vodka, he hadn't felt that stupid in a long time. How long had it been since he had lost his track of speech over a beautiful girl? Quite a long time. Afterall, he had always been a quiet and closed off individual.

He glanced back at her slightly, trying not to get caught, and finished off her request with a little green umbrella on top of her glass. He gave it to her.

"That's 5$" the girl gave him the money and stayed there, turning her back -since she was sitting on a stool- to glance at the dancing crowd. She was quite short despite wearing a pair of 'old school' navy wedges. She wore some acid washed skinny jeans, a black corset and a studded jean vest. Her make up radiated the word 'pin up' and her roseatte hair reached the middle of her neck. Also, she was sporting numerous tattoos on her neck, arms, left breast and back; as well as some piercings like the septum, the industrial, the tragus and a stretcher on her left ear. She was hot!

"So...uhm" she turned back to him, her sparkling aquamarine eyes glancing at him with a questioning look "do you frequent this place?" for a second, he feared that she might tell him to fuck off but then she smiled softly at him and answered "No, not really, I've just moved to this city with a friend of mine to start a new project"

"Oh, really now? What kind of project, if you don't mind me asking?" Kakashi leaned on the bar, giving her his most charming smile and all his attention.

"Well, we've just bought a place to put our store in" the pinkette smiled more broadly, showing him rows of white teeth that contrasted nicely with those perfectly placed freckles she had on the bridge of her nose. The silver haired male examined her face curiously, stopping at every cute detail he found even he was still paying attention to their conversation. "It's a tattoo and piercing studio, I run it together with my best friend Ino" Kakashi's ear perked up at the sound of that, obviously she couldn't work on anything more befitting to her than that.

"Really? That's good, I've wanted to have my tattoo touched up again since mine it's a little bit faded. I could be one of your first costumers, miss...?"

"Sakura, my name's Sakura. And you are..?" Sakura smirked at him knowingly, she already knew where this conversation was leading and that he was looking towards getting her personal number, little did he know that they already had a store number, even if it had been just a few weeks since they had everything sorted out to open the shop.

"Hatake Kakashi, at your service" he mock saluted her with two fingers directed at his forehead and up in the air.

"Well, _Kakashi_, take our card and make us a visit!" She plopped down the stool and the silver haired barman realised that she had finished her glass "Goodbye!" Sakura threw a wave at him while she walked away. Kakashi followed her swaying hips until she left the club and then he looked at the card in his hands. It read "Shinobi Tattoo Studio" in classic old-school typography, the logo consisted in a kunai in the center with two tattooing machines at each side back-facing eachother and with a flower at the bottom side of each one, a sakura flower and a yellow rose.

Kakashi tucked the card in the back pocket of his dark skinny pants, adjusted his white shirt over his black t-shirt and with a confident smirk went over the next costumer to attend him.

"_Don't worry 'bout that babe, I'll be sure to pass by your studio"_

* * *

_**A/N:** Oh well...i'm not sure if I should continue this story or not. Frankly I do have more ideas for this story but I'm not sure if they're enough to make a good story out of them. So I guess I'll wait to see if you guys like it and would like to see how it continues and that stuff. Please read and review!  
Also, I'll be putting here some piercing technicisms that you may not know:_

_**septum:** piercing placed in the partition of the nose_

_**tragus:** piercing placed in the little cartilage you have in the ear_

_**industrial:** piercing placed in the ear from side to side_

_**stretcher:** actually I meant she has a stretch in her ear hole, but she will be wearing a flesh tunnel which is like an ear plug but has the inside of it missing making it like a 'tunnel'_

_Okay guys, I've just realised I'm awfull at explaining this stuff so, if you really don't understand my explanations (which really, that's okay because I suck at trying to explain stuff) you can search for the names on Google Images. Maybe you have difficulties with finding the industrial and the stretcher; but put 'piercing' after 'industrial' and 'flesh tunnel' instead of 'stretcher' and that would be solved :)_

_So, then again, thanks a bunch for reading and please review your opinions about this story. Should I continue it? Liked it? Disliked it? Hated it and now you wanna kill me? LET ME KNOW! :D  
_


End file.
